A heartfelt promise
by booklover1995
Summary: Bella and Edward are best childhood friends but after Edward gets drawn into hollywood he must leave Forks. He leaves Bella with a promise to come back but will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

A heartfelt promise:

Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were in diapers. When Edward was 6, he was discovered by Universal Studios to become an actor. He leaves Bella behind with a promise to meet again. This was promise was symbolized by a bracelet that was engraved. Will Bella and Edward ever meet again?

Preview:

"Bella I'm leaving" ~Edward

"Edward you can't please" ~Bella

"I'm sorry"~Edward


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Back in the days**

Edwards P.O.V:

"EDWARD put me down this instant" screamed Bella, my best friend in the whole wide world. "How's about NO" I taunted her pulling her down to the ground with me. Bella squirmed around in my arms as we rolled around. After ten minutes I decided she has had enough punishment. "Edward you are going to be so dead!" She runs after me at full speed which really is only about half my speed. As I ran, she jumps on my back and tries to strangle me but it doesn't really work very well since she is now on the ground with me on top of her.

"EDWARD Can you come in for a minute?" yelled my mom, Esme. She is not my real mom but she is the best mom in the whole world to me. "COMING" I yelled back at her. "I'll only be gone for a minute. Ok bells?" I asked Bella. "Go it might be something important" she smiled at me.

Bella's POV

Edward is the best friend a girl could ever want, but sometimes I want to be more than that. Is that wrong to think that way about your best friend? As I watch Edward walk in, I couldn't help but wonder if he thinks the same way as I do?

Edward's POV

My mom doesn't call me for no reason, I wonder if I did something wrong? As I enter the room I see my mom holding out a piece of paper out to me. "What's this?" I ask "Read it" replied my mom.

_Dear Edward Cullen:_

_ We are pleased to inform you that we enjoyed your audition tape and would like to welcome you to come to Los Angles to do further interviews. The date of the auditions is April 21__st__ 2010. Hope to see you then _

_Sincerely_

_The founder of Universal Studios_

_Carl Linamar_

As soon as I finished reading, I looked up and saw mom crying. "Mom, are you ok?" "Oh son I'm so happy for you! This could be your big chance to become a movie star." "Can I go tell Bella?" "Go you guys tell each other everything anyways"

I ran out to find Bella; she was sitting on the tire swing, looking as beautiful as ever I might add. Wait! Did I just call my best friend beautiful? She is incredibly beautiful but I can't think of her like that. "BELLA GUESS WHAT?" "What?" she asked. "My interview got picked and now I get to go to Los Angles to try out. If I make it I could become a movie star" I replied. I noticed that Bella's eyes were already misty. "Bella; Are you okay?" "I don't want you to go away" She started bawling into my shirt. I held her to my shirt and told her that we would always be friends even if I get famous. "When are you leaving?" she asked me after she composed herself a little bit better. "Tomorrow"

She starts crying again but this time she seems to be a little bit more composed. "I'll miss you so much" she managed to say the words even though she was pretty much sobbing uncontrollably.

The next day, Bella and Edward are at the airport saying their last goodbyes. "Call me soon okay?" asked Bella, trying to hold back tears. "I'll never forget you, you are my best friend Never forget that. I promise to come back and find you" Edward said.

This was a promise that was made but we'll have to see if either of them remembers each other


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Two years later

Two years has already passed since Edward and Bella last saw each other. At first they would occasionally call each other or email but after time they started drifting apart and had fights all the time. Eventually they just stopped all together. To this day Edward is a mega celebrity with over two billion dollars in his bank account and Bella is a successful make-up artist.

Bella's POV:

Another day another job, but I can't really complain since I have a pretty good high pay job. I was an extremely sought out make-up artist that was only doing make-up for the rich and famous. This job for some reason, Alice pleaded me to take. She even promised to not take me on another shopping trip for a month which is the only reason why I took this job. I don't really need the money and today I feel like lying there. As I think about lying down and sleeping I remember Edward and our meadow.

FLASHBACK:

"Edward, where are we going?" I whined. I was trying to get him to tell me but even my puppy dog eyes wouldn't get him to tell me. "Bella, just keep walking. I promise that you will like this surprise" "fine but I won't like it" I huffed. After we reached a small waterfall, Edward asked me to put on a blindfold. "What's this for?" I asked putting on the stupid blind fold that doesn't seem to want to be tied. "Just put it on and I'll tell you when to take it off ok?" his dreamy voice dazzled me and I just had to agree. We reached the meadow and I must admit that it was the most amazing sight, second to Edward of course.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bella's POV:

I had to stop thinking about Edward. After he became famous he changed for the worst. He stopped answering his phone and stop replying to my emails. Every week I read that he was sleeping with another girl. His current girlfriend, Tanya, was said to be a massive bitch and was a lingerie model. I thought Edward had better taste than that. I almost laughed at that thought but was stopped by my alarming ringing telling me it's time to go to work. I get in my rusty piece of crap called a truck, yes I know I have money but hey this car has been with me for everything. As soon as I enter the office, I saw something I never expected to see ever again.

Now was know Bella's POV but what about Edward's? Is there a reason behind all of this? Read chapter three to find out.


End file.
